


Rise In Revolution

by BKat_32



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future, I thought it'd be interesting, Ross is the bad guy, possibly might add in Kevin and Jon later, so is Holly, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKat_32/pseuds/BKat_32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time from now, in a galaxy far away, the O'Donovan family rules over a galaxy. Although they are rich and powerful, they are also selfish and unfair. People took notice of this and started to revolt. The small protests soon grew into a full blown rebellion.  The current Emperor, Ross O'Donovan, rules with his wife and military leader Commander Holly Conrad. Life has become very difficult for them as the Rebels' ranks continue to grow.<br/>After joining the Rebels to escape her past, Elizabeth Janson is one of the Rebellions most valuable agents. What happens when, unknown to them, she and her partner, Mark Fischbach, have to meet up with one of Liz's old flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story for a while now and after filling in quite a few plot holes I decided to post it! I'll try and update frequently, but I'm not gonna make any promises. I appreciate any feed back, tips, etc. that you'd like to give me. Enjoy!

I let out a small sigh and run a hand through my loosely curled black hair. _'What is taking him so long?'_ I think as I check my holographic watch one more time. I scanned the neon-lit club setting around me as I casually lodged on a couch. People from all walks of life danced and mingled in what claimed to be "the hottest club in the galaxy". I stayed where I was. I came here for a reason and I didn't plan on getting sidetracked. Unlike some people.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing at a club like this all alone?"

Speak of the devil. I roll my eyes and turn to face my dark haired partner who was now holding two oddly colored drinks in his hands. "Well I wouldn't be alone if _someone_ hadn't ditched me to get drinks."

"I'll have you know that, not only did I get us alcohol, but I also checked the perimeter and scanned the crowd." Mark stated, triumphantly placing the drinks on the small table in front of us. He wipes his hands on his pants before placing an arm around my shoulder.

"And?"

"No sign of our contacts yet." He tells me with a somewhat disappointed look in eyes.

I let out a loud groan before grabbing the drink closest to me and taking a swig. I personally dislike social settings so the sooner we met with these people the better the chances were of me not punching someone. "Why are there so many people here anyways?" I lean back into Mark, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Well according to the bartender that huge band Starbomb is playing here tonight." Mark informs me while placing a light kiss on my temple. As per usual our cover is a long-term dating couple so we were used to and comfortable with playing part.

"And we're supposed to meet our contact out back after the show so..."

"Then why are we here now?"

"First off, don't whine. Its not very becoming of you. Secondly, I figured it be good to come out and have some fun for a bit. You know, get away from the whole Rebellion think for a while."

I sigh internally. Mark can be so sweet and thoughtful at times that it's hard to think of him as one of the Rebellion's most valuable agents. "Mark, that's really kind of you, but we have a mission and we need to stay on task."

Apparently there are a couple members of the Rebellion that are in charge of this sector that are being a bit "difficult" as our supervisor put it. We are supposed to meet with them and see just exactly whats going on. The also had the largest number of recruits. So we are to see what we can do to transfer some of them to our sector.

"I know, I know." Mark puts his hands up in defense, "Excuse me for looking out for my best friend. But now I'll turn back into Agent Fischbach, master marksmen, and stay focused on the task that Devereux has given us."

"Speaking of Jessica, when are you gonna ask her out?" I "casually" bring up a personal task I've been trying to complete for almost a year now.

"Liz," Mark lets out an annoyed sigh. He was clearly sick of hearing me talk about this.

"Come on, Mark! It's obvious that you to like each other and you two are super cute together!"

"But she's my superior!"

"So?!"

"So, that's weird and I'm pretty sure it's frowned upon." Mark recites the same thing he does every time this subject comes up. "Plus she's b-"

"Busy trying to run a rebellion to over through the Emperor." I finish for him, "All the more reason to! She's stressed out and could use the comfort of a man!"

"Liz!" Mark yells, desperately trying to get me stop.

I let out a small giggle before giving in, "Fine. I won't talk about it for the rest of the night."

"Thank you." Marks says relaxing a little bit. "Now, shut up. The shows about to start."

**_______________________**

"That was the hugest waste of time ever!" I exclaim as Mark and I stand in the back alley of the club. I was leaning with my back against the building and Mark was leaning over me with one hand next to my head. Still keeping up appearances.

"Come on, they weren't that bad!" Mark defends.

"Okay, yes they sounded pretty good, but we couldn't even see them!" I retort.

"So what!?" Mark throws back, "You don't need to see someones face to know if they're talented or not."

I just roll my eyes and scan the empty alley way again. "Where the hell are these guys?"

"Devereux told us that we'd be meeting them right here after the show."

"Yeah, w-"

"Well, well, well. Did you two finally take my advice and hook up?" A shiver shoots through my spine as the all too familiar voice of military commander and wife of the Emperor makes her way over to me and Mark. "Because if you did, it's gonna make what I'm about to do a whole lot harder on you guys."

Mark and I move away from the wall and face the pink haired woman and the small army behind her. We turn to try and run, only to find the other side blocked with a group of government military as well.

"How did you find us?" Mark speaks up, protectively putting an arm in front of me.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Markimoo. It wasn't that hard at all." I let out a low growl at the pet name she used, "Grab them."

The two groups of armed men quickly close in on us, not really giving us time to reach for our weapons. I was able to take out a few before I was grabbed around the torso, throat, and mouth by two men. I continued to fight and kick, but they easily picked me up off the ground. They began to carry me away and I started screaming, trying to get anyone's attention. They threw me in the back of a vehicle and quickly bond my arms and legs. I continued to scream until one of them swiftly kicked me in the head and plunged me into darkness.

**_______________________**

"Hey man, great show tonight!" A random stage hand compliments Dan and hands him towel.

"Yeah, thanks dude." The sweaty rock star smiles politely and takes the towel. He adjusts his blue bass guitar so that it's slung across his back and wipes his face. He continues to get compliments and pats on the back as he heads to the dressing room. Once he arrives he opens the door and joins his other two bandmates inside. 

"Holy shit dude! That crowd was insane!" Arin exclaims from where he was sitting, throwing his microphone in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Tell me about it!" Dan replies joining him on the small couch, "I got flashed by, like, four different chicks!"

"Best part of the job. Am I right?" Arin goes up for a high-five.

Danny returns the high-five with a laugh, "Dude, you're married!"

"Speaking of which, let's hurry up with this meeting thing so I can go home to my wife." Arin stands up and stretches, "Hey Brian! Where are we suppose to meet these people again?"

Brian walks out of the small bathroom, no longer wearing his stage costume. Instead  he was wearing dark denim jeans and plain grey t-shirt. "According to Devereux, we're supposed to meet them in the alley behind the building and go to our place from there."

"Do we even know who exactly we're meeting with?" Dan questions while grabbing different clothes to change into as well. Deciding on his normal outfit of a plain t-shirt, ripped denim jeans, and his favorite leather jacket.

Even though it is the future and all, human fashion style hadn't really changed. Sure alien fashion was totally different, not to mention weird, but the people of earth decided to stay the same. Despite branching out into different galaxies.

"All I know is that they are apparently Sector 7's greatest agents." Brian replies.

"Hey, isn't Sector 7 where you used to live?" Arin directed his question towards Dan.

"Yeah," Dan breathes out. memories flooded his mind, pleasant and unpleasant.

Arin and Brian could tell he didn't want to talk any further about the subject so the room fell quiet. Everyone changed and geared up in silence. Arin wore something similar to Brian, only with lighter jeans and a black t-shirt. All three then continued to check their weapons. Brian weapon of choice was nothing fancy. Two katana swords that were made of some form of super strong alien metal alloy. He each once in his hands before sliding them into place on his back.

Arin picked up his microphone and twirled it in his hands. Pushing the small button on the side caused it to extend into a long bo staff. He then placed his hands in the middle of the staff and twisted it causing it to break apart into two smaller pieces. With one more press of a button two small blades came out of each piece. Arin smiled to himself before reassembling the weapon, this time into a small, discrete cylinder shape that he attached to his hip.

Danny took his guitar off of his back and held it by the neck. He watched in amusement as the simple bass guitar changed into a large battle style axe. The neck became a long smooth metal handle and the blue finish changed into color accents for the medieval style weapon. He swings it once for good measure before slinging it across his back the same he did with his guitar.

He turned around and addressed his friends. After an exchange of nods the heavily armed trio headed out. They head towards the door that leads to the back alley. Suddenly, all come to halt when what sounded like muffled screams broke through the air. The three men exchange looks before running the rest of the way.

Dan gets to the door first because of his long legs and pushes the door open. He looks towards where the screams are coming from just in time to catch a glimpse of a girl being dragged away and thrown into a government vehicle. He then shifts his gaze to the familiar, authoritative figure climbing into a separate vehicle.

The other two join him in time to see the fleet of government vehicles speed off towards the main speed way. A growl erupts deep in Dan's throat and a hand instinctively goes to the handle of his axe.

Arin speaks up first, "What the-"

"Holly." Dan answers with a growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to Chapter 1 so you'll want to go back and look at that. It introduces more characters and also shows some of the weapons! I got the inspiration for a lot of this from watching RWBY and Red vs Blue so thats why the weapons are the way they are.

The side of my face still throbbed as I sat in the back of a government vehicle. My ankles and wrists were bound together. A total of five guards accompanied me. four were seated on the sides, two on each side. One stood towards the back, pacing slightly while talking to someone his futuristic walkie-talkie. In his hand he held my bow that was folded and compacted for easy transport. I sat with my head down, hair over my face, and concentrated on the conversation.

"Yeah boss, I'm sure this was all she had on her. No, I don't know what it is." He continued to examine the weapon. He then suddenly turned to look at me, "No, she's not talking or trying to fight back. Probably wore herself out."

Everything he said made the smirk on my face grow. Little did they know that my bow wasn't the only thing I had on me. My silver wrist cuffs looked like just a bold jewelry choice. but really they were one of my favorite new weapons that Mark designed for me. Inside each was a hidden blade. I adjust my wrists just right and the blades pop out. I then start to discretely cut through the material that held my wrists together.

Once had cut through the material and the guard was done on the phone the vehicle became. Me being me, I decided to have a little fun. I waited a bit before starting to laugh quietly under my breath. I gradually got louder and louder until I was starting to sound like an evil mastermind in a cheesy superhero film.

"What's so funny?" The guard that was standing speaks up.

I slowly raise my head until my eyes meet his. "You government guards really are idiots."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish I spring into action. I take out the two guards closest to me by simply taking each wrist blade and plunging it into their necks and throwing them to the ground. By now the other two guards were standing. The one to my left goes in for a punch but I side step and stab his arm. As he falls forward I bring my other blade over and into the nape of his neck. Then, in one fluid motion I remove the blade from the guards arm and swing it around, perfectly slicing the other guards throat. I stand, smirking at the one remaining guard as the four bodies fall to the floor of the vehicle. Fresh blood dripped from the two blades attached to my wrists and blooded around my feet.

The guard stands there frozen. I steady my breathing before finishing the job. I walk up to him and grab his torso. Plunging one blade into his heart and the other into his stomach. I clutch onto his uniform tightly as I fling him over my head and towards the front of the vehicle. Once his body slumps to the floor, I withdraw the blades. I step over the scattered bodies and grab my folded up bow from the dead hand of the guard. I clip it into place on my lower back and turn towards the back of the vehicle.

"Now time to find Mark."

I reach out to open the door, but am suddenly flung to the side as an explosion goes off and the vehicle rolls over and lands on its side. My surroundings fade in and out of blackness and pain shoots through my entire body. The corpses of the guards pile onto me as I try and drag my body to the now open door at the back of the van. I get half of my body out before my body refuses to go any further and blackness takes over.

"Hey, I think I found one!"

"They alive?"

I feel two fingers press against my neck.

"Barely!"

"Hurry up and get them out! Holly called in reinforcements!"

I feel my body getting carefully pulled from the debris. Gunshots, screams, and explosions fill my ears. _What the hell happened?_ I feel myself moved into a sitting position and and calloused hands gently brush hair out of my face. The hands move to my shoulders and slightly shake me. "Come on, stay with me."

My head felt like it weighed a ton, but I try and lift it anyways. I slowly open my eyes just enough to look at the person who pulled me out.  _No. It can't be._

"Danny?" My throat burned and my voice was weak. But it was enough to make the man's breath catch in his throat and his eyes widen.

"Elizabeth?" 

Before anything else could happen a man with long-ish brown hair came over and grabbed Dan's shoulder. "Come on, dude. We got to go help them. One of the newbies will come and get her."

"Uh...yeah...alright."

The curly haired man stands up and grabs the large battle axe off of his back. I watch the two men vault over the side of the speed way and onto the other one below before blacking out once again.

**______** **3 YEARS AGO** **______**

I adjust my skirt as I sit at the small table in the park and read the news on my holographic tablet. The article was on the recent advances of the Rebel army. They had a new recruit that was making life pretty difficult for the Emperor. 'THE BLACK SWAN AND TROOPS CLAIM ANOTHER MILITARY BASE FOR THE REBELLION'. _The Black Swan. So that's what they were calling me now._

Suddenly two hands come over my eyes and a familiar voice sings in my ear. "Guess who!"

"Ummm, is it my adorably cute and dorky boyfriend?" I laugh. I hear a familiar chuckle from behind me as the hands fall from my face and move to my shoulders. A kiss is planted to the top of my head before my boyfriend of almost a year moves and sits across from me. 

"I was hoping for 'dashingly handsome and unbelievably charming'." A doofy grin spreads across Dan's face.

"You didn't let me finish!" I playfully defend myself.

He laughs again before directing his attention to my tablet. "What'cha readin'?"

"Oh nothing." I say, powering it down and setting it to the side. "Just a news article." I stare at the tablet for a bit , deciding weather or not to ask what I wanted to. "What do you think about this whole "rebellion" thing?" I take the tablet and put it away in my purse, moving aside my compacted weapon to make room.

Dan's cheery expression falters slightly and his gaze turns down towards the table. "I actually have been meaning to speak to you about that."

Now it was my turn for my expression to falter. He doesn't know, does he? There's no possible way. I decide to go along and wait and see.

I reach over and take his hand in mine. "What is it Dan?" 

He lets out an audible breath and raises his head to meet my worried gaze. He squeezes my hand before speaking up. "I'm thinking of joining them." I just stare at him, unsure of how to react or what to say. He reaches over and takes my other hand in his, his thumbs gently rubbing circles on my knuckles. "Liz?"

"I-I don't know w-what to say." I stutter out, "W-Why?"

"I really want to do something that will help people and I agree with a lot of what these "rebels" stand for. I guess I just want to be part of something important."

I look down at our hands and bite my lower lip. That was the same thing I told my dad a year ago. "What about your music?" Dan has been trying for years to get signed to a label.

"I don't know. I mean I enjoy doing it, but it just doesn't seem to be going anywhere." 

I look into his eyes and I can tell that he's serious about this. I also knew that no matter what I said there was no changing his mind. But I couldn't let him do this. I loved him and didn't want him to get hurt. The government military was ruthless and he'd be torn to shreds. I remain silent as these thoughts spin around in my head.

Dan must of took my lack of response as a cue to change the subject. "Look, I'm sorry for springing this on. We can talk about it later, okay? Just forget I said anything for now." He stands up and takes me with him. "Come on, I have a fun day planned for us." he grabs my purse for me and places a hand on my lower back and leads me away from the small table.

 

Dan and I stumble out of the elevator and down the hallway of my apartment building, laughing at something stupid that Dan had said. He wasn't wrong about having a fun day planned. I just wish I could've enjoyed it more. All I could think about was what Dan said in the park. I tried hard to distract myself, but I couldn't.

We come to a stop at my door and I turn to face him. "Well, this me." I say in a playful tone.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Dan replies, raising his eyebrows and stepping closer to me. His hands moved from my waist to my hips.

"I don't know." I tease placing my hands on his chest, "Would you like that?" I go up on my tip-toes. Dan meets me the rest of the way and touches or foreheads together.

A small chuckle leaves his throat and a smirk crosses his face. "I'd like that a lot." He breathes against my lips. 

I slide my hands up until they intertwine behind his neck and pull myself closer to him. We share a smile before my eyes close and I connect my lips to his. Dan's hands slowly rub up and down my sides and our lips move in sync. I got lost in the kiss for a moment before my thoughts brought me out of it. 

"Dan," My hands move back to his chest and I slightly push my self away from him. "I can't do this."

Dan's expression goes in between confused and worried. "What are you talking about?" It comes out in almost a whisper.

"I don't think you should join the Rebels." After that sentence left my mouth everything happened so fast.

"You-What? Why?" I could already tell that Dan was getting frustrated.

"I just think that-"

"Listen, Liz, this is something that I'm serious about doing." His voice grew in volume ever so slightly.

"I know that! Its just that it's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt....or worse."

"Why do you think that? Do you think that I won't be able to hold my own out there? Do you think I'm not good enough to join the Rebels?" I take a deep breath in. This sure did escalate quickly. There was no point in trying to calm him down. When he gets verbally angry he doesn't hear what you want him to hear he hears what he wants to hear. "What happened to standing by me no matter what I decide to do with my life?"

I was hoping he wouldn't throw that one back at me. "I said that cause I figured you wouldn't want to risk your life for the greater good!"

"Oh, so you think I'm just some good for nothing musician that's going no where in his life!?"

"I didn't say that at all!" Now I was getting frustrated. I let out a breath and run a hand through my strawberry blonde hair. "Listen, Danny, I don't want you to join the Rebels because I care about your safety! Because I-"

"No, Liz." He cuts me off, "Just forget it okay. I don't care what you say. I'm joining the Rebels and that's that. Alright?" His voice got gradually quieter and more calm. "Goodnight. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" And with that he turns and heads back the way we came.

"I love you." I finish as I watch his figure disappear behind the elevator doors and I feel tears start to make their way to the surface.


End file.
